


Every day

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Undertale OS series [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: “Don't forget to come back and pay your tab, Sans,” would say Grillby, every evening, when Papyrus came to pick up his brother. The skeleton would slightly nod at him with an absent-minded smile and Grillby, putting away the empty bottles of ketchup, would wonder if he actually understood what he'd said.





	Every day

“Don't forget to come back and pay your tab, Sans,” would say Grillby, every evening, when Papyrus came to pick up his brother. The skeleton would slightly nod at him with an absent-minded smile and Grillby, putting away the empty bottles of ketchup, would wonder if he actually understood what he'd said.

But it didn't matter whether or not he understood, Sans would always come back the next day, loyal to the job, and would forget to pay his tab again. He would tell jokes and make everybody laugh in the dinner between two burgers, would make awful puns about heat that he'd disguise as pick-up lines, and would empty ketchup bottles whenever he wasn't looking. And sometimes, at night, when Papyrus was late, Sans would rest his skull on the counter, his face tired and melancholic. He'd mutter things about science and fights and say things that didn't make sense about the sense of existence. Then Grillby would listen to him in silence, the way he knew how to do so well, wiping a glass that's already clean, until Sans fell asleep in the middle of a sentence, eye sockets closed, mouth open, ketchup stains at the corner of his mouth, like a child brought back from a carnival.

Grillby had long ago given up on the idea of seeing the color of the money he owed him. But to be completely honest, he just didn't care, as long as Sans came back every day, loyal to the job, to give life to the dinner and tell his silly ideas that Grillby couldn't live without anymore.


End file.
